


The Hutt’s Princess

by Zero0127



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero0127/pseuds/Zero0127
Summary: A retelling of Return of the Jedi in which Jabba is a lot more cunning that in the movie. Will Leia make it out of the Hutt’s grasp like the movie or will this Jabba get the better of his royal slave?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Capture

“Bring her to me” Jabba said as he watched Han Solo being pulled away by a couple of guards. The plan had been a rumbled and now both Leia and Han had been caught. Fear gripped Leia, lost in the thought she had been so close to getting Han back and now she didn’t know what would happen. Feeling Lando lightly grab her left arm Leia was pushed hard by the Gamorrean guard on her right side towards Jabba and his throne. “We have powerful friends. You’re going to regret this” Leia spat back at the Hutt, pretending to sound intimidating but really just she was just trying to steady herself for what was to come. The smell coming off Jabba making Leia moan as she was pushed up against his slimy body.  
“I’m sure” Jabba answered as he licked his lips. The long, wet younger hanging from Jabba’s mouth whipping out against Leia’s chin as she was pressed closer towards the crime lord. “Oh I can’t bare to watch” C3-P0 shouted in disgust from behind the pair but it was all Leia could do to pull her chin away just in time to avoid Jabba’s spit.  
“In the meantime however I have other plans for you” Jabba said, “guards take the ‘princess’ to the dungeons” he continued as Leia was pulled back away from the Hutt’s body. The dungeons? Leia thought as her heart skipped a beat, next to Han. Hopefully somewhere the two could talk and even with the pair close enough to each other somewhere to mount an escape from.  
“Come this way” Lando said as he pulled Leia off to one side, leading her towards the far entrance and the dungeons below.  
“What is his plan for me?” Leia whispered, trying her hardest not to look directly at her friend for fear she would blow his cover too.  
“I don’t know. Just... come with me” Lando said.

Pulling Leia out of the throne room as everyone around cheered and hooted at her expense Lando and a Gamorren guard called Oosha lead the princess down to the winding stairs of Jabba’s palace. Not a word being said by either as Leia kept her head down, defeated and scared even with Lando by her side. She didn’t know how things could get any worse. Was she going to spend the rest of her life a captive to the Hutt or would Jabba have her killed for breaking into his home? Either way Leia didn’t like her odds now that Jabba had found her. Walking down a corridor some four or five floors below the throne room Leia was eventually brought to a cast iron door. Heavy and thick the door. The door to her cell. Stepping to one side as Leia moves closer Lando gestures towards the door for Leia to step inside. Oosha however had other plans for the Princess. Pushing her hard into the room and then against the wall Oosha wrapped his big, meaty hands around Leia’s. Too frightened of what might happen she didn’t fight but instead felt the pig guard restrain her with two cuffs, one on either hand. Not bound to anything other than her wrists the cuffs fit ridiculously tightly. What is the point in these Leia thought as she pressed her body against the dark metal wall of her cell with Oosha pressing against her. Lando for his part didn’t move to stop the Gamorrean. He knew too well that his role as a spy may still be needed and so what of Leia was cuffed, she was a prisoner now and cuffs were the least of her problems. And with that the pair closed the door on Leia leaving her alone, dressed in a stupid disguise that everyone had seen through with cuffs around her wrists in a pitch black cell. “Han! Han!” Leia shouted to no answer. “Chewie? Can anyone hear me?” She should again. This time with a mix of fear in her voice. There was no chance she could be in a cell anywhere near Han. For the first time in Jabba’s palace, Leia was alone.

And while Leia was alone for now that wouldn’t last. For Jabba had no intention of leaving her to rot in some cell, no Jabba had much bigger plans for Leia. “So the plan is simple” the Hutt told his men after he had slithered onto his throne. “I’m going to leave her to suffer for a day or two. Bib. You and the guards will take turns breaking the princess’ sprite so that when I come to bargain I will seek like the lesser of two evils and she will fall right into my lap... literally” he continued as the crowd burst out laughing.  
“With pleasure my master. But how should we make her suffer?” Bib Fortuna answered.  
“That is up to you. I care not. Just make sure that pretty little face and body of hers don’t get ruined or you’ll be joining Solo in the Sarlacc pit” Jabba said. To which the crowd again burst out laughing. This was too good. Jabba had waited for such a fine woman to enter his palace. But never in all his years had he expected Princess Leia, last surging royal of the noble planet of Alderaan to be that woman. No he had thought with rumours of her and Solo being an item true but never thought she’d be foolish enough to come seeking him herself. 

———————————————————————-—————

Leia sat against the wall of her cell. Jet black walls with no lights attached meant she couldn’t even see her hand in front of her face. For hours she sat and waited for what was to come next. Leia had heard talk of how Jabba treated those who had wronged him and of the poor women that had ended up in his clutches but this was all together different. Was she merely a prisoner to him? Leia’s best guess was probably not but the face that she was still safe, I some fashion in a dank and pitch black cell made her feel as though her end would soon be upon her. Hearing a distant sound of talking Leia tried to focus her mind as best she could. Was it Han in a near by cell or the guards come to punish their prisoners? A question didn’t want to know the answer to but knew she couldn’t avoid as the voices came closer and louder until they stopped just outside her cell. Light burst in on her as the door slid open revealing the silhouette of Jabba’s servant Bib Fortuna and two Gamorrean guards. But that was all Leia could see. Devoid of light for the last few hours Leia’s eyes squinted shut through pain as she raised an arm to block the glow. “Princess” Bib said as he pulled out a small device from his pocket and pressed a series of buttons on its surface. Leia didn’t have time to react. The device was linked to the cuffs she had been forced into and they kicked to life. Designed with magnets the cuffs pulled Leia to the nearest wall without any resistance. With both hands above her shoulders the cuffs pinned her to the wall in her back as the young princess kicked and struggled to move her arms. “Let me go you creep or you’ll pay” Leia screamed as her eyes adjusted to the light just in time to see all three step inside.  
“I’m sure I will. Guards strip her” Bib said in a snivelling tone.  
“No please. Don’t do this!” The shouted again but it was no use. Before she knew it both Gamorrens were stood either side of her. Small blades in their hands as they took hold of the bounty hunter disguise Leia had used and were ripping the fabric free. 

The whole struggle went on for only a couple of minutes. Leia fighting all the while but making sure not to get herself caught by one of the guard’s blades until she eventually stood against the wall completely naked. Even the boots that went along with her disguise had been wrenched free, but not before Leia had managed to get a good kick at one of the guards, Oosha, from before. “What a fine woman you are princess” Bib said as he scanned Leia’s form. Years of military training had left her in brilliant condition. Toned legs and a flat stomach. Her breasts which were only just past average were perky and round. Her shaven womanhood and smooth soft skin. “Shave that for Solo?” Bib asked.  
“Go to hell scum” Leia replied.  
“Oh I will. But not until I’ve tasted you” he said moving closer. Try as she might Leia couldn’t free herself from the restraints in her wrists. Stopping her struggling as her strength ran low Leia watched Bib move closer, pulling at the laces of his pants as he moved. He’s going to force himself on me Leia thought as she watched Bib step within inches of her body. Pulling his erect penis from his pants and gripped hold of Leia’s hips. 

Leia had never been with a man before. Originally because she was too busy with the rebellion to focus on anyone then in some childish idea that she would save herself for Han. But with everything said and done all Leia had done was save herself for the cruel and wicked Bib Fortuna. Locked up against a wall in Jabba the Hutt’s palace Leia finally gave her virginity to the Twi’lek in a display of power and greed. He held her hips tight, his long nails digging into her sides as he leaned into Leia’s body. Smelling the side of her neck as he grunted over and over like a pig as he pushed his erection into Leia again and again. Causing Leia to join in with unwanted waves of pleasure as he worked his body on her own. “Hmmph” Leia grunted as she bit her lip to stop from crying. Rolling her head back and keeping her eyes closed Leia felt humiliated and violated all the same but couldn’t help but move her hips up and down in response to Bib’s movement. “Please... stop” Leia whispered quietly as Bib picked up his pace. Moving one hand to Leia’s exposed breast as he worked more to reach his own climax.

That soon arrived for Bib after about ten minutes, time that had seen Leia shift from disgust to lust as she too neared her own maiden orgasm. Her breath coming fast as her chest moved up and down and her hips rolled around the Twi’lek’s throbbing member. Inch by inch closer to her own crushing satisfaction against her will. But that wasn’t to be as Bib’s body stiffened up and Leia felt him stop as his see shot deep into her womanhood. “Augh!” He grunted as he finished inside her and pulled his penis free. “Such a fine woman” Bib said, mirroring what he had said when he first came into the room.  
“You’ll regret that” Leia answered in a weak tone. Too embarrassed to open her eyes and look at her attacker.  
“You keep saying that Princess but I feel it’s you that will regret being so closed minded. I could tell that you enjoyed it” Bib said wrapping is clothes back up as he signalled the guards to leave before stepping out himself. Stood at the entrance to Leia’s cell looking at the naked princess pinned to the wall Bib took one last look at her beautiful body. “Welcome to Jabba’s palace princess. I hope you enjoy your stay” Bib said as the door closed and the magnetic cuffs that bound her deactivated causing Leia to fall in a heap on the floor. Broken and humiliated Leia lay there in a pool of her own sweat. Too weak to move and not seeing the point Leia could only prey that this was just a test and soon her suffering would be over. But as she lay there a single tear fell from her face. I am lost Leia thought to herself.


	2. The Proposal

As a species Hutt’s usually had a tendency to see themselves as above on the food chain. Be it as superior beings or just generally more intelligent than others and to the Jabba the Hutt was no exception. But unlike a lot of Hutts Jabba was able to admit when he was wrong. So when he thought originally he would have just Bib and a few guards break Leia in and was told most of his court would pay good money to use her like Bib had used her Jabba admitted he had underestimated his current situation. So instead of just three men and a couple of days Jabba opted to allow anyone enjoy Leia until he was comfortable to move on with his plan. As such Bib and Oosha had enjoyed Leia a few times, Boba after had been given her for a few hours. Even Lando, still pretending to be a guard was given the chance to pleasure himself with Leia’s body merely because Jabba was feeling generous. Not one to refuse an offer and not wanting to give away his true intentions Lando had dutifully enjoyed Leia. For her part Leia looked to have broken. Putting up no resistance, knowing it was Lando who was taking her from behind while she moaned his name over and over. An act Lando would come to regret as now he too had been one of her many many abusers. But he needed to keep up his disguise for the mission. A mission he no longer knew what to do anymore. Luke would be arriving in a little over a week if word of their escape hadn’t reached him but from what Lando had seen he thought that would be too late. See for every man that took Leia like a piece of meat Leia gave up a little more. Gone was the need to restrain her. Gone was the fight that had been so obvious in her soul. Left was a eager plaything who knew nothing but pleasure at the end of one of Jabba’s men’s erect penis. To say Leia had never had a man before stepping into the palace on Tatooine was very different now. In just a short week Leia had developed into an object of pure lust. Using her womanhood and mouth like she’d been working in the pleasure houses of Nal Hutta all her life. 

“Luke do you read me” Lando said in a soft voice into his radio while sat in his chambers. “Luke? Come on buddy I need you now” Lando said again. His faith in Luke’s abilities still strong but his hope in his plan fading with each grunt or exasperated moan that he heard come from Leia’s lips. “Damn it Luke pick up. If you get this message you need to come fast. Everything is falling apart. Han and Chewie are going to be fed to the Sarlacc before you’ve gotten here and Leia... well just come quick before she falls too far”. Lando knew Leia was strong but knew there was only so long she would be able to cope with being a plaything before giving up on everything that made her who she was.

————————————————————————

Light entered the cell where Leia lay. Sprawled naked on the floor in a dentist position. Preying that it was her daily feed but knowing if it was one of the men come to have fun that she would oblige. Leia couldn’t help but hate herself. She hated that these cruel and vicious men had her wrapped around their fingers and just a few brief thrust would bring her to the point where she was all theirs. But no one entered the room. “Who?... who is it? Han is that you?” Leia asked sitting herself up to see.  
“No it’s not Solo. That fool is still blind and locked in a cell further down. No Princess it is me” Bib said, his arrogance seeping through by the fact he didn’t feel he even needed to say his own name.  
“Bib. Have you come for more of me?” Leia asked in a weak and weary voice.  
“Unfortunately not Princess. The master has need of you. Come princess. It’s time to see Jabba”. Fear gripped Leia once more. As funny as it sounds Leia had forgotten all about Jabba. For the last week all Leia had thought was eat, sleep and fuck. And since Jabba most likely wouldn’t fit through the doors of her cell Leia had forgotten this whole scenario was because of him. 

“Jabba?” Leia asked confused.  
“Yes. But you won’t call him that. It’s master to you princess. Now come quickly or I’ll leave you hear for Oosha and his friends” Bib said as he started to walk away down the corridor. Seeing no other option than to comply Leia picked herself up. Stretching of tall as she stood, the muscles of her body sore and weak from lying on the cold, hard ground of her cell. Stepping out from the cell Leia noted just Bib was in the corridor outside her cell. No guards, no Lando. No one to stop her from running. But where would she go. Naked and weak on her feet Leia knew that if she was to try her luck all that would happen would be that she was found and most likely her abusers would be more forceful upon her return. So with a deep breathe to steady herself Leia stepped quickly to catch up to Bib and followed him towards Jabba’s chambers. 

————————————————————————

Stopping off at one of the empty chambers near Jabba’s personal quarters to allow Leia to shower Bib instructed that every bit of soaked in sweat and seed from him and the other men be washed off Leia. An idea that Leia very much agreed to. So she washed as quick as she could and dries her hair before leaving to find Bib again waiting for her. “Let us go. The master is not one for waiting Princess” he said as he pulled back a dark red curtain that lead to Jabba’s room. Lightly pushing Leia inside before closing the curtain in a vast room with just one occupant, Jabba the Hutt. Sprawled out across his throne Jabba looked just as revolting as last time Leia had seen him. Slime hanging from his mouth as his reptilian eyes scanned her naked and vulnerable form. “Ah Princess you’ve arrived at last” he said in a thick Huttese accent Leia could just about understand.  
“Jabba” Leia said as she slowly walked forward. The room lined with cushions and pillows with only a path for his throne left bare.   
“That’s master to you Princess. Now come forward. I have a proposal for you” he said, his log tail wagging like a dog the entire time.  
“If you thought your men could break me Jabba you were wrong. I will only accept one proposal and that will be my release along with my friends” Leia spat back as she stepped closer to his grotesque form.   
“Ho ho go. Princess I like your fire but we both know that isn’t going to happen” Jabba replied.  
“What could you possibly give me then that I don’t already get in my cell. If this that is all you can suggest I may as well go back there” Leia said as she stepped back towards the entrance of Jabba’s chambers.  
“Protection Princess” Jabba answered “protection from my men”. Leia scoffed.  
“I only need protection because you have me held prisoner. Besides, I’ve been able to survive so far”.  
“Be that as it may Princess you are my prisoner because you broke into my home and tried to steal from me” Jabba said in a softer tone.  
“I came to free my friend” Leia answered.  
“You still violated the laws of my palace and as such I am right to keep you as prisoner. Now I ask again. Do you want my protection?” Jabba asked. 

The room fell silent. Jabba was right. As much as Leia saw Jabba as a cruel, wicked crime lord she was the one who had broken in. She was the one who had originally threatened him with a thermal detonator. She was the one that had tried stealing Han back without even trying to discuss a way around it. “What do you mean by protection?” Leia finally said, her head hanging low in defeat.  
“You’re finally coming around princess? Good. Protection is exactly as it sounds. No more being locked in a cell. No more being naked. No more of my men bursting in and having their way with you” Jabba answered as he watched Leia’s face turn red with embarrassment.  
“Just like that?” Leia asked.  
“No of course not just like that. You still belong to me Princess. But instead of being my prisoner you will be my slave. You will serve me in however I see fit. And if you refuse you will be punished” Jabba answered.  
“A slave?”  
“Yes. But you will find me a most generous master. If you agree you will find me very accepting” Jabba answered again.  
“And if I refuse?”  
“If you refuse then Bib will take you back to your cell. There you will stay being meat for my men until I grow bored of you and either you join Solo in death or I will sell you on to the empire” Jabba answered. Leia’s heart skipped a beat at work of Han. With all that had gone on she had forgotten all about him.  
“If I accept what would happen to Han?” She asked.  
“Right now he owes me more money than sense so I’m going to execute him. I will not lie and say you can change my mind but he still lives for now” Jabba replied. 

Leia knew the best option even if it did make her stomach churn. The chance of saving Han aside Leia knew that she couldn’t go back to her cell. To spend even another day as a plaything for Jabba’s men would drive her insane and by the time she was eventually sold to the empire she would be preying for death. “Okay Jabba. I have made my decision” Leia said, watching his large eyes narrow in on her. “I will be you slave”.  
“Excellent choice Princess. Most excellent. Now first things first. You will refer to me as master from here on out. Understood?” Jabba said.  
“Yes... master” Leia replied.   
“Good. And you will be my personal slave so you will be by my side most of the time. Princess go to the door and tell Bib your choice he knows what to do” Jabba said again.  
“Yes master” Leia answered as she stepped slowly back. Making her ways over the pillows on the floor until she reached the red curtain that once she’d come in. Popping her head through and unknowingly giving Jabba a brilliant view of her round rear Leia called on Bib who sat on a mech next door and told him her choice. Watching the pale Twi’lek lick his lips with joy Leia couldn’t help but feel glad that as much as he might stare Bib would never put a hand on her again.

————————————————————————

The pair waited in relative silence for Bib to return. Jabba instructing some of the tasks that he expected Leia to perform. Apparently she was going to learn how to dance as well as take lessons in Huttese, both facts Leia wasn’t to keen to know but compared to being the crowds sex machine dancing would be a walk in the park. But what Jabba didn’t say was what scared Leia the most. She was to spend most of her time with him Leia had been told. But what did that mean? Was he going to inject her with a tracking chip like Leia had hear stories about? It didn’t matter now but if ever there was to be an end to this enslavement then having a chip in her neck that would explode when she got too far from her new master was not an idea that Leia at all enjoyed. “And of course clothing. As a personal slave you will be expected to be the definition of beauty” Jabba said as he scanned the curves of Leia’s body. “I will have a few options lined up once Bib is done. But just know I will allow you to choose whichever one you like”.  
“Thank you master... I guess” Leia answered.  
“Don’t be so immature slave otherwise” Jabba was interrupted by the sound of metallic banging coming from outside the curtain. “Bin has returned. Come to me slave” Jabba said waving his arm. This is it Leia thought as she inches in closer to the Hutt. Stepping within a foot of her new master as Jabba placed a hand on each of her hips and pulled her close. Ignoring the feeling of his touch Leia turned to see what Bib was bringing in. Arching her back and leaving her breasts hanging in front of the Hutt Leia’s heart finally sank. Bib Fortuna came in holding a chain.


	3. Aftermath

A strange kind of fear came over Leia as she watched the pale Twi’lek Bib Fortuna enter Jabba’s chambers with a chain in his hand. At least I’m not being implanted with an exploding chip Leia thought but a chain was not what she was expecting. Was Jabba going to chain her by the foot or shackle her to the wall? Leia didn’t know but either way she knew it would be humiliating. Sensing her master’s joy in her confusion Leia felt Jabba pull her from a standing position into his body, leaning her against his flesh. The feel of his slimy body against her bare legs and stomach making Leia want to moan in discomfort but this was the deal she had made, this was to be her life now. “Curious are you slave?” Jabba asked as one of his hands slid from her hip to her bare bum and gave it a little squeeze.   
“Yea master. What are you chaining me to?” Leia replied.  
“Why my throne of course. I can’t have you chained to a wall. We would need to unshackle the links every time I moved. And keep that in mind Princess. This chain will not be getting removed once it’s attached”. Watching Bib come forward Leia watched from the corner of her eye as he lit a blow torch at set to work attaching one end to one of the many gargoyle shaped links that lined the bottom of Jabba’s throne. “So when you meant I’d be spending most of my time with you?” Leia asked.  
“Yes you I’ll only be allowed to move off my throne when you are fetching me a drink or dancing for me” Jabba answered.  
“For how long master?” Leia again asked.  
“That is up to you slave. While on the core worlds trespassing and attempted theft may carry a sentence of say five years here on Tatooine crime holds a life sentence”  
“Life sentence?” Leia exclaimed.  
“Yes. But if you serve me well I may decide to break these bonds in due time. Or you may even come to enjoy them. Who knows?” Jabba answered. Leia knew and it wouldn’t be her who enjoyed being a slave.   
“So what will I do when I’m not serving you or dancing?” Leia asked curiously.   
“Again that is up to you slave. Most of my former slaves just made themselves comfortable. I do expect you to be on constant display so no covering yourself other than the closes I give you. I assume you’ll want to lie down and be comfy” Jabba answered. Lie down and be comfy? Leia thought. All the while you parade me like some whore for everyone to see. 

Lifting his head and stepping back Bib nodded to Jabba that the work was done. “Excellent. Slave, get on your knees so I may make you mine” Jabba said letting fo of Leia. Watching her as she gingerly dropped to the ground on the pillows that lined her master’s throne.  
“Good. Now before I make you my personal slave I want to hear you say it” Jabba said.  
“Say what?” Leia responded.  
“That you want this. That you would accept a place in my court and in my throne as my slave willingly” Jabba answered. Oh force Leia thought. He really is loving this the big slug. Clearing her throat and looking up and Jabba, her dark brown eyes fixed in his own, ignoring the drooling nose and mouth that hind below it.  
“Master Jabba. I want to be your slave. I accept my place and will do nothing to jeopardise my life by making you disappointed” Leia said, over playing her part but making her speech sound as believable as possible. More so for her own ears than Jabba’s.  
“Very good. Bib” Jabba said as he motioned to his servant. Placing a hand on Leia’s bare shoulder Bib stepped in closer. Reaching around Leia’s neck with a tight object all Leia heard was aloud click then he stepped back. A collar was attached.   
“A collar master?” Leia asked in confusion.  
“Yes. What better way to control such a fiery slave” Jabba replied as he picked up a length of chain and pulled Leia off her feet and into his belly.  
“Auck!” Leia moaned as she was tugged. Of all the things Jabba could do Leia never thought he would leash her like a pet.  
“Nice and sturdy. Wouldn’t want it breaking. No princess I think you and I will have a perfect relationship” Jabba said pulling her closer. Leia was humiliated. As shameful as it would be to be dressed up like a slave and chained to Jabba’s throne the fact she was collared and leashes like an animal was too much. The way Jabba pulled her now only lightly but she was helpless to resist, Leia could only imagine what it would be like if her master pulled with any real force.

“Now slave what say we get you dressed?” Jabba said as his hand wandered down Leia’s lower back, pushing her body to him as he licked his tongue out and across her bare breasts. This is disgusting Leia thought once more.   
“Yes master. I agree” Leia answered.  
“I bet you do. Bib. Go fetch the girls and the outfits. The princess and I will be waiting” Jabba said. Bib, who was too preoccupied watching Leia’s helpless struggles, imagining it was him who held Leia’s leash simply nodded and made his exit. “Now while we wait I want you to get comfortable. Sit” Jabba continued as he loosened his grip on Leia’s leash. Weary of how tight the collar was and how little room she had on her master’s throne Leia gingerly lowered herself onto the ground and sat upright on the throne with her feet off the end. “Not like that slave” Jabba said with a swift yank of Leia’s leash. “Come closer”. The yank had already pulled Leia into his body though, her bare back against his belly as she cranes her neck upward to avoid the collar cutting off her air. “Lie across me” Jabba instructed. Feeling exposed but knowing that Jabba would keep pushing her Leia did as she was told. Pulling her legs up along the cushions to sit next to his tail and shifting her bum so that she could sit her body up tall and away from Jabba Leia settled in. “Excellent” Jabba said as he gathered a length of Leia’s leash and tucked in below his belly before tugging it to pull Leia again into his body.   
“Augh!” Leia moaned as she fell helpless into Jabba’s flesh once more. This is how he wants me Leia thought. To parade around as some vulnerable slut.  
“Unless you are commanded to move I would like you to stay in this position. Understood?” Jabba asked placing a hand on Leia’s shoulder. “Understood?” He repeated again.  
“Yes master” Leia answered weakly.

————————————————————————

Word spread around the palace that Jabba had taken a new slave. Helped in no small part by Bib telling everyone he bumped into but still the news came life a knife in the heart of Lando. He knew given the options of being left in the dungeons to be used by every man verses being solely Jabba’s wasn’t much of a competition but trying to free Leia now she was to be one of his many personal slaves made things a lot worse. Luke couldn’t simply burst in free them from their respective cells. Now he would need to free Han and Chewie then deal with the great Hutt himself. Panicked Lando didn’t know what to do. His disguise awarded him some freedom but it wasn’t like he could walk up to Jabba’s throne and unhook Leia’s leash. And the chances of him spiriting her from her cell had evaporated into thin air. So contact was his priority and the sooner the better. 

Separating himself from the court that still lingered in Jabba’s throne room Lando headed down the stairs near the entrance of the throne room to the floor below where the harem was located. Stood down the corridor from the harem Lando could just about see the girls inside rushing back and forth with fabrics. Storing them all in little boxes as they prepared to bring them to Jabba and his new slave. In a little alcove Lando moved I as far as he could so not to be seen, turned his back on the world and pulled out his communicator. “Luke! Luke buddy you’ve got to answer. Things are going from bad to worse here. Leia. She’s got herself” Lando broke off as a hand slammed him on the shoulder. Fear stricken he turned around. Stood facing him was Boba Fett. His Mandalorian helmet staring back at him. No sign of any emotion behind it. Just the cool, menacing frame. “What are you doing?” Boba said as he watched Lando with the communicator.  
“Nothing. Just having a moment to my self” he replied. Noticing the dancers leaving the harem Lando moved to get past Boba. “If you don’t mind. I was ordered to escort the girls”.  
“I do mind” Boba said grabbing Lando by the wrist “for days now I’ve been trying to figure you out. Now I’m stood this close I’m a fool for not noticing earlier. Calrissian”. The jig was definitely up for Lando now. Reaching back to pull out his blaster he was hit. Boba already had his own blaster held in his other hand and with a quick pull of the trigger he let loose into Lando’s abdomen. “Lyn go get the guards and a medical droid. I think Jabba will want to hear about this” he said to the pale white Twi’lek dancer coming out of the harem. She paused just long enough to see what was going on then ran off down the hallway shouting for the guards.

Standing over Lando’s body. Watching his groan in pain Boba thought maybe it would be best just to end him where he lay. But he knew that Jabba wouldn’t see it that way. Jabba would have plans for anyone he deemed trying to steal Leia away from him. As the guards came around the corner with Lyn Me in toe they looked down at Lando with Boba stood over him. “This man is working with the Princess and trying to free Han Solo. Get him to a med bay and have his wounds looked at. Lyn when you go to Jabba with the Princess’ new outfits let Jabba know that I need to speak with him but don’t mention what has happened here. I’d rather he hear it from me and I feel the Princess will be punished further that she already has” the bounty Hunter said reimagining when he’s taken Leia a few days earlier in her cell. He wasn’t the sentimental type but even Boba knew there was no need for Leia to be punished further than he and the other men had.  
“Yes Boba” Lyn said.  
“Good now go. Jabba is waiting on you”.

————————————————————————

This wait unlike the one before it was a lot calmer for Leia. The last we wait for Bib to bring back her leash Leia constantly was pondering what was to come. This time she knew. She was to be dolled up like some sex slave for Jabba’s entertainment. And as much as that thought made her stomach churn lying against her new master’s belly on an island of pillows was actually quite comfy. Although Jabba was holding her leash a little too tightly for Leia’s liking. Hearing the sound of chattering both master and slave turned their gaze to the curtains that lined the entrance to Jabba’s chambers. This is it Leia thought once more. Stepping in each holding a small wooden box the dancers Lyn Me, Rystáll Sant and the human Leia only knew as Jess walked up to the Hutt’s throne and placed their respective boxes on the floor.

Feeling ashamed to be bound naked in front of a grotesque beast Leia kept her head low but really she was just excited to finally be given clothes after a week left nude. “At last. Look slave. Your new outfit has arrived” Jabba said giving Leia a little tug. “As commanded you are to chose with outfit you wear. Chose wisely as you will be wearing that and nothing else for the rest of you life”. A thought that Leia didn’t really want to think about.  
“Yea master. I will” Leia answered.  
“Well girls what are you waiting for? Show my new slave her options”. First was Rystáll. The purple skinned woman opened her box and pulled out the fishnet costume within. Looking the same as the one worn by Leia’s predecessor Oola but in a gold colour instead of black. Leia scanned it for a moment. Clearly less revealing than what she had thought but two thought came to her mind. Firstly this was a dancers garb so Jabba would expect her to dance more that she would like. And the amount of exposed skin she would have on display was not really to her liking. And secondly was this not a bit strange to literally model herself on Jabba’s last slave? A slave who would rather die than accept his advances. “Very nice” Jabba said “don’t you agree?”.  
“Yes master” Leia replied “shall we see the next one?”. Clearly Jabba wanted Leia to chose that outfit based on his reaction but allow Leia to move to the next one he did. Which was Lyn Me’s box. Out of it she pulled an outfit just like her own bit in shades of white and blue. Thin strips of fabric that would cover barely any of Leia’s skin. Her breasts and womanhood would be saved from everyone’s view but that would be it. No Leia thought. Not this one either. “Not this one master” Leia said immediately as she watched Lyn’s face turn up at her brief dismissal.   
“As you will slave. The finally one then” Jabba answered. So came Jess’ turn. She pulled out the last outfit that made Leia blush far too much. In essence it was just two bands with skirts running from each. A thin gold band that would sit above Leia’s chest with a transparent silk cloth hanging around a foot down and a matching band with two silk cloths. Each again only a foot in length that would cover her private parts. Was this some kind of joke? This last outfit would basically leave Leia naked, no ifs, but or ands about it. “No” Leia said firmly. “Master I know you will allow me to wear what I choose but all three of these are too slutty. Surely you have an other suggestion?”. Jabba’s face turned on Leia as he watched her sit up slightly and look his way.  
“These are the options you are to chose from slave. Let me remind you that your modesty means little to me and my men” he answered. Leia’s face looking down defeated with his last words. 

“There is one final outfit though. One I have been saving for a noble woman or princess like yourself” Jabba said after a moment of pure silence. “But this outfit comes at a price. I wouldn’t say it’s as revealing as the others but you will only be allowed it if you agree to wear it without seeing how it looks”. Leia thought on this. Not as revealing was good but what if this was a trick and she ended up in a worse costume.   
“Less revealing? Master” she asked.  
“Yes. But only slightly. The choice is yours slave but time is ticking. I won’t wait forever for your reply”. Leia weighed up her options. Jabba would take great pride in her whatever she wore so the lesser of four evils may still work for her.  
“If I must choose the I pick the last option master” she replied, defeated and out of ideas.  
“Excellent. Girls. Go fetch the gold outfit” Jabba exclaimed as his tail wiggled with joy, brushing along Leia’s bare leg and dangerously close to her privates.  
“As you with Jabba” Lyn said as all three girls stood up. “Bit before I go master Boba Fett sends a message” the mention of the bounty hunter’s name making Leia’s body tense. “He wishes to speak with you in your throne room as soon as you can”.


	4. Unravelling

The morning was cool up on the plateau over looking Mos Eisley. A breeze swept over that sand as the twin suns hadn’t quite lifted above the horizon. Nothing in the world moved other than the windmill that sat atop the house on the plateau that once belonged to Obi Wan Kanobi. Just outside the house resting across the sand was the famed Jedi Luke Skywalker. Unable to sleep while waiting for his friends Luke had spent most of the night before meditating under the stars. His legs crossed under his body as he sat up tall. Luke spend hours floating above the ground as he used the force to cast a net across the entire planet. Something wasn’t right and Luke knew it but as to what exactly he was still trying to figure it out. No one had answered him since they left for Jabba’s palace. Not Leia, not Lando, not even one of the droids. 

So as the morning suns rose Luke slowly lowered himself back to the ground and opened his eyes. Today was going to the day he entered the fray and made his way to Jabba’s palace. Not knowing what to expect Luke knew only one thing. There was no more need for subtlety and lies. When he met with Jabba it was going to be out in the open, as the Jedi he was. Thinking this the only way Jabba would take him seriously Luke stepped back into Kanobi’s house and set about preparing his things. The journey would be long. Maybe three or four days by the back roads, even longer if there were any Tuscan raiders blocking the lower valleys. So with a cloak on his back and enough supplies to last the trip Luke made to leave. Taking one last look at the home of his old friend and master he readied himself for what was to come.

That was until something caught his eye. The communicator he and Lando were meant to use to communicate during their mission. It was left on the table where it had been this last week. After two days it had stopped working. Most likely because the walls of Jabba’s palace were too thick, but one last shot to see if it was working wasn’t going to hurt. “Lando this is Luke. Can you hear me?” He said. “Lando do you read? I’m coming to get you. If you hear this then give me a few days and I’ll be there”. As Luke had expected no answer came back. Typical he thought.  
“Skywalker” replied a voice as Luke was about to give up hope.  
“Hello? Who’s there?” The Jedi replied.  
“An old friend of Solos”.  
“Fett?!” Luke answered.  
“That’s me. We’ve got your man and Jabba had the Princess. Come see if you’re foolish enough” Boba Fett sounded overly confident. But with good reason. If what Boba said was true then Luke was in for a much bigger fight.   
“You should think twice before hurting them”  
“Hurting them? Skywalker of you think the princess is hurt then you are dead wrong. As for Lando and Solo. Well let’s just say they won’t hurt but they will die” Fett said as the line went dead again. That’s it Luke thought. Jabba and his men were going to feel the true power of a Jedi angered now. Even if it was a step towards the dark side.

————————————————————————

That same morning started calmly within the walls of Jabba’s palace. The crowd had mostly fizzled out the night before so only a handful of people remained in Jabba’s throne room. Of those left sleeping was the great Hutt himself who had chosen not to return to his own chambers after acquiring a new slave, wanting instead to flaunt her off to the rest of his court morning, noon and night. It had been four days since Leia had agreed to surrender herself over to Jabba as his personal slave and for the most part Leia was actually thinking she had made the right decision. Gone was the constant sexual abuse from Jabba’s men. In fact no one, not even Jabba himself at this point had laid a hand on her in that manner. Yes she was still a slave which filled her with shame and the leash fastened to her collar was constantly held by Jabba so she couldn’t do much other than lie in seductive pose across Jabba’s belly but really for the first time since her capture Leia was safe. Dressed up in the slave outfit she had gambled on being less slutty than the others Leia had wished she had just chosen the very first outfit, the gold fishnet outfit because the one she was given was decidedly more revealing. Made of metal with gold trim the outfit Leia wore was effectively a two piece but still designed to be as transparent as possible. A metal bra with just a thin layer of fabric over her breasts pushed them both up and together to make them look alluring, tied together behind Leia’s back leaving most of if not all her shoulders and back exposed. The bottom half simply a band of gold with two long loincloths front and back in deep purple leaving here womanhood exposed if she even moves an inch. Finished off with boots of brown leather and bracelets that Jabba said made Leia look ‘the prefect princess’ and her hair tied back in a bun with a long broad running down her shoulder and gold earrings to match everything else.

Leia thought she looked just like any of the other slaves in Jabba’s harem. Dumb and slutty but Jabba constantly told her that she was the most beautiful slave that he had ever owned. A thought Leia didn’t really find as flattering as Jabba clearly did. And all the constant lying around wasn’t exactly what she thought she would getting herself into. Jabba again enjoyed the way she lay but to Leia it was uncomfortable more than anything else. Plus with Jabba holding her leash tight all Leia could do was make slight adjustments or occasionally sit forward just for Jabba to yank her back into his flesh. The most Leia had stood up for the last four days was to lean against Jabba in an embrace as he stroked her bare skin or as she filled his drinks. But life, as bad as it was, was better than being back in her cell.

With the morning starting slowly Leia as always woke before her master. Jabba liking to enjoy his lie in meant Leia was ‘free’ to relax without the hutt commanding her about. Which mostly meant lying against Jabba’s flesh on a tight leash while all the members of Jabba’s court went about their business quietly. With most of the men stopping at least once to stare over at Leia, slowly undressing her with their eyes. Annoying as that was however at least all they were doing was staring. Most of the men had taken Leia during her time in a cell so if it was just their eyes doing the work this time and not their erect dicks then she was fine. Embarrassing though her situation was. There was one thing however that always annoyed Leia and as of yet she hadn’t found a way around. Salacious Crumb. Jabba’s jester. A little beast that took pride of place sitting on Jabba’s throne. Crumb would constantly poke at Leia and try to sneak a peak under her skirts. The last time he had done so Leia had tried to kick him but ended up being yanked back to Jabba by her collar, cutting the air off to her lungs as the entire court laughed and pointed at the helpless slave.

The fourth day was just the same. Lying against Jabba watching the men clean the court Leia was snapped for her day dream by Crumb. Simply sitting next to her laughing. “What do you want beast?” She said under her breath as not to wake Jabba. Crumb didn’t move. He just sat there laughing. Strange Leia thought but at least for once he wasn’t annoying her. That was until she looked closer. Crumb was sat next to Leia holding two pieces of string. My bra Leia thought as she realised what was happening. Crumb had unhooked top and bottom of the left side of Leia’s bra, holding both ends as if to pull them away. “Now look you” Leia said as Crumb laughed louder and ran backward away from Leia and Jabba to the far end of the throne. Leia’ bra flying away as he did so. Leia panicked and grabbed for the jester but as she sat forward that only allowed the bra to slide around her right side and around her back leaving Leia exposed. A situation made worse that her movement and Crumb’s laugher had woke Jabba, who pulled Leia’s leash back out of instinct. Landing back with a plop Leia hung her head in shame as Jabba peered down at her bare, exposed breasts. “Morning slave. I’m glad to see you making yourself at home” Jabba said as his tail wiggled in glee.  
“No master. Crumb ran off with” Leia was interrupted.  
“What have I told you about fighting with my jester? Come. Stand” Jabba commanded. Feeling her face turn red with embarrassment at her new found situation Leia obeyed Jabba as she had sworn she would and rose from her lying position to press her body against his flesh as he liked. “Excellent slave. I must say I’m liking the new look” Jabba said as he stuck out his tongue and licked Leia’s bare breasts making the nipples on each side stand to attention.  
“Please master. I just want it back” Leia said referring to her bra.  
“Not just yet princess. I’m enjoying this. Besides Crumb will grow bored soon and give it back”. Holding Leia close Jabba kept his eyes locked on her torso, watching how with each breath Leia’s breasts heaved and fell. Great Leia thought. Now I have to put up with every man who had assaulted me staring at my body like this again. 

————————————————————————

The morning went on like it usually did. Jabba making Leia hand feed him his breakfast before she could eat her tiny portion of oats. But this time, without any protection, Leia had to endure Jabba’s roaming tongue smearing her breasts with the remains of his food. Eventually finished Leia was once again instructed to lounge against her master as he conducted business. All the while Leia scanned the room for Crumb and any chance of hiding her body once more. Leia also had to put up with the stares, more intense than they had been the last few days. Especially Bib, who had made it his mission all morning to talk only to her breasts. Leia did get some satisfaction though as Bib attempted to touch her only to be told by Jabba that if he tried it again he would lose which ever hand made contact with Jabba’s ‘proud princess slave’. Watching the other girls dancing Leia’s eye was drawn to the new girl in the court. A redhead she had never seen before. Wearing a blue and black dress that covered a lot more of her body than Leia was allowed to cover, Leia felt both annoyed but strangely fascinated. Annoyed this girl was allowed to be so shy with her body while Leia literally had her breasts on display and fascinated that this girl looked almost at peace. Not bothering to with the crowd or their shouts, this girl seemed to be enjoying herself.

Watching the redhead dancing with Rystall and Lyn Leia couldn’t take her eyes off the new girl. The black parts of her outfit were made of fishnet so if Leia looked hard she could see the flat stomach and bouncing breaststroke beneath. The blue parts no more than silk veils that fluttered with every movement. Wishing more than anything she could swap places and be the free dancer Leia lost herself in the girls movements. Jabba was enjoying the show too Leia could tell, mostly by the way he wiggled and tugged on her leash. Not hard enough to pull Leia back but enough so that every tug was noticeable as his tail wriggled against her bare thigh outside of the narrow skirt Leia wore. Watching the dance end the entire court burst into cheers as Leia too found herself clapping lightly in approval. “Excellent work girls” Jabba said. “New girl come to me”. The redhead stood still, a confused look on her face.  
“I’m sorry lord Jabba I don’t understand” she said as the crowd laughed. From the distance Leia could hear C3-P0 mumbling as he walked forward. The droid has been some what preoccupied since she had been enslaved and as much hadn’t seen Leia chained to the throne, especially with no top on and Leia didn’t wish for her friend to see her in this state so decided to intervene.  
“My master asks you to come forward” Leia said in a clear, calm voice. Feeling her leash tighten slightly Leia dared not look back at Jabba in case he was ready to punish her but instead sat herself up taller pushing her exposed chest out as if not embarrassed by her current state. The girl nodded stepping forward as Jabba spoke again “my master says that you danced beautifully”.  
“Thank you. Tell your master it was a pleasure to dance for him” the girl said as the crowd, including Leia laughed, though Leia only mildly.  
“My master can understand you. Talk to him not me” Leia said feeling her leash loosen.

The girl names Arica talked with Jabba for a few more minutes with Leia being an interpreter the entire time. He leash being tugged from time to time when she said a word wrong, until eventually Arica was sent away to the harem so Jabba could start his business dealings. As she left Leia could help but feeling there was something slightly off with the new girl. Firstly there was the fact that she was increasingly beautiful. Not that the other girls didn’t have their charms but Leia found it strange that a girl with a face and body like Arica had somehow ended up a dancer in Jabba’s court. At least Leia had the excuse of being captured and agreeing to her servitude. Secondly there was the fact this girl wasn’t scared of Jabba. Even Lyn and Rystall showed signs of fear when Jabba talked to them but this girl was almost at home. And lastly was a aura that Arica gave off, something Leia had felt before in Luke but that couldn’t be the same. She felt the force coming off Luke, while this girl couldn’t be an other Jedi. Could she?

————————————————————————

The next hour stretched out at a comfortable pace for the Hutt and his personal slave. As Jabba concluded dealings with certain less that questionable characters his slave either sat upright or lay suggestively against his belly. Jabba’s hand holding her leash tight, Leia’s breasts bare for his entire audience to see. But for Jabba what had started as another test of Leia’s resolve soon turned to appreciation as his slave, as while originally being disgusted at the thought of yet again baring her body for a room of men that had pretty much all taken her at one point. Leia had soon begun to ignore the absence of her bra and relax against his body. “Crumb” Jabba finally called after the latest patrons left “Crumb to me”. Waiting for his jester to arrive Jabba watched as Leia’s ears pricked up, sitting her upper body up as she scanned the room.   
“Augh!” Leia mines softly as Jabba yanked her back into his belly.  
“Stay close princess. It’s my jester I wish to find not my slave”. To which Leia didn’t respond by merely lay back. Salacious Crumb did appear though, still holding Leia’s bra in his claws. “Good Crumb this joke is over. My princess has served me well enough this morning. Bring her back her top” Jabba finished, unbeknown to him bring bringing a smile to his young slaves face.

But before Crumb could move closer the armoured frame of Boba Fett stepped into the court and close to Jabba’s throne. “Fett? What is the meaning of this? Come to look at my slave one last time?”  
“I’ve seen them already Jabba. Impressive but no. May I have a word?”  
“Of course. What is it that is so important?” With a nod Fett clicked his fingers to signal the guards by the entrance to move closer. Looking out to the guards Jabba noted three men. Two his regular Gamorrean guards and the third in the middle a man who he hadn’t had much dealing with in the middle being held up. From the looks of the third he was in a bad way. His right hand had been removed as had his left eye. Cuts and bruises filled most of his body, his clothes ripped off his back like he had been beaten within an inch of his life. “Oh no” Leia cried as she wriggled to move closer only for Jabba again to tug her back with a firm hand. Placing a hand on her shoulder to calm the princess Jabba moved his head forward ready to interrogate. “What happened to my guard?” He asked.  
“This isn’t your guard Jabba” Fett replied looking straight at Leia, sending a shiver down her spine as he caught weakly to sit up “this is another on me of the rebels. Lando Calrissian”. Jabba was furious. Leia could tell by how he had gone from holding her steady to nearly choking her with the collar round her stately neck. Fidgeting and moving to her free of her leash Leia finally managed to turn and show the sorrow in her eyes to her master. Jabba didn’t care though, he was mad that Lando had been in his palace all this time without him know. And more, that his slave had hidden this detail from him.

“The outrage. Get you have done me a great service” Jabba said finally releasing Leia’s leash. Listening to the slave wheeze as both her hands pulled back on her collar to allow as much air into her lungs as possible.   
“There is more Jabba. As you can see me and Calrissian had a little talk” Boba said making light of the wounds on Lando’s body “and I’ve found out a few details I’m assuming the princess left out when you made her your personal slave”  
“Such as?”   
“Firstly that the Jedi, Skywalker, is waiting in the wings to come to the palace. As a last resort I’d assume but since he has not had contact with the rest of the group he has made a move”. Jabba pondered this as he sat back once more on his throne.  
“And?” He said patiently “and?”  
“He and the princess aren’t the only two agents in the palace. The R2 droid houses Skywalker’s lightsaber. It seems he thought there was need for it to be brought in first, possibly in case you searched him, I don’t know”. Jabba thought some more. The cogs in his mind turning as he thought through what to do next. He wasn’t exactly surprised that Leia hadn’t told him the whole truth, but the fact that she hadn’t disobeyed him once made the Hutt confident that he Leia wasn’t going to be of any further issue. But talk of Luke Skywalker and his lightsaber interested him.   
“Slave stand” Jabba said as he lightly tugged in Leia’s leash. Taking her eyes off the battered and dismembers frame of her friend Leia did as was asked of her. Turning her body and pressing into Jabba as her bare breasts rubbed against his chin. Tears in her eyes at seeing Lando this way Leia could only hold her head down as she was pressed into Jabba by a hand on her lower back. “Is this true? About the Jedi and the droid sneaking his weapon inside?” Jabba asked  
“Yes my master. But”  
“But nothing. I will allow that after a week as a sex pet for the rest of my palace it may have escaped your mind to tell me but this kind of deceit. There is only one response” and then Jabba finished with a word Leia still didn’t understand before licking her breasts and causing Leia to moan in displeasure.  
“Master? What is this word? Rancor?” She said as turned as much as she could to see Lando once more.  
“You will see. Fett. Rancor”. Boba Fett and the two guards stepped back causing Lando to fall to the ground in front of the throne.  
“Please Jabba. Don’t do this” Lando pleaded but it was too late. From next to the princess Jabba slammed his hand down, hitting a button on the throne. The floor dropped and Lando with it. Straining to see Leia was released by her master, allowing her to turn. Holding Leia by her hips Jabba pulled her close. Making sure that her bum rested against his belly with only the thin loincloth separating the pair. As Leia looked down into the pit below her heart raced. She could see Lando had fallen and with his injuries wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon, but it was what came out of the distance that scared her most. A giant beast with razor sharp claws and fangs. A Rancor.

What happened next was a blur. The beast picked up Lando and ripped him limb from limb as the audience cheered all around her. Leo crumbled back against Jabba in terror as Lando screamed one last time then died. “You see slave. This is what happens when you lie to me”. Jabba said as he cradled her head in his hands. “Boba go forth and find this Jedi before he gets to the palace. I don’t want to see him or you until I’m looking at Skywalker’s body”. Anger filled in Leia but she knew she couldn’t protest. This was all part of the stupid deal Leia had made. If she fought she would be sent back to her cell and the mercy or Jabba’s men or worse, join Lando. “So you understand princess?” Jabba asked.  
“Yes master. I will never disobey you. I’m sorry... I am yours”.


	5. True acceptance

The comm link on Boba’s hip crackled and burped as muffled communications came his way. Stood near the top of a near by mountains that dwarfed Jabba’s palace the Hunter couldn’t hear anything more than static. Originally following false intel that mentioned Skywalker had come this way Boba was now using the mountain as a base to scour everything the eye could see. Sending out drones and searching the desert below with night vision, infrared, thermal sensors in pursuit of the young Jedi. The results so far had been fruitless but Boba knew it was only a matter of time. The comms went off again. Bad signal in the mountains meant that Boba had been mostly isolated but he knew that the other hunters were out there reporting back as well as the palace itself but usually it was just a series of sounds and nothing more that came through.

“Boba” he said holding the comms to his helmet.  
“Boba... this is... do.. receive?” The voice came back.  
“Barely. Who is this?” He replied.  
“Bib.. are... updates?”  
“Nothing yet Bib. Couple of possible sightings but nothing concrete”  
“What?”  
“No sightings... damn it” Boba shouted throwing the comms to the ground. It was useless up here. He knew he had to pick it up eventually but for now it could stay on the dusty floor where it belonged.  
“Sounds like you could do with some assistance” a voice said from behind him. Turning back to the cliff edge blaster drawn up ready to strike Boba stopped confused.  
“You?”   
“Me” replied the voice. Arica, the red headed dance that had been in Jabba’s palace the last week was leaning against a rock staring deep into his visor with her bright green eyes. Gone was her meat see through blue and black dancers outfit, replaced by a tight fitting leather jumpsuit of black. “Probably wondering what’s going on right” she said moving closer to the bounty hunter.   
“A little. You’re not a dancer?”  
“Hardly. Though it is fun to play pretend. No I’m working for a higher power. A one that is very interested in Skywalker”. It was then the Boba spotted the lightsaber hanging from her hip “I was thinking we could make a deal?”.  
“Vader send you? He knows I took Solo to Jabba”  
“No I go a little higher than Lord Vader. But yes. My master knew where Solo was and knew it would only be a matter of time before that pathetic princess and the Jedi would come calling”  
“If your looking to steal Skywalker away from me before I give him to Jabba you’re dead wrong” Boba interjected.   
“Wrong again fly boy. You can have him. I just need to see that he’s dealt with... so that deal?”. Boba weighed up his options. For five days he’d searched high and low and had found exactly nothing. But to trust the empire after what he had seen Vader do in double crossing Lando and the Princess back on Bespin. “No funny business” Boba said “and I get even a slight whiff of anything I’ll bury you in the sand”.  
“Then it’s a deal” the girl said holding out a hand to shake on it. “And call me Mara Jade”.

————————————————————————

Soft music played in Jabba’s private chambers from small speakers all around as the Hutt sat watching the latest performance. Since the death of her friend Lando Leia had decided the only the way to survive was to submit to her master’s demands. Better than to end up back in her cell being assaulted by all of Jabba’s men or worse end up the Rancor’s next meal. A decision made clearer by the fact that with all her friends dead or captured the hope of escaping had gone from slim to none. Since that day Leia had obeyed Jabba in every way she could, not that she hadn’t before. But with a renewed vigour to live. Right now she performed a private show for Jabba. A dance she had learned from Arica and Lyn before Arica had mysteriously disappeared. Less hyperactive and bouncy as the one the girls performed in the throne room. This dance was slower, more sensual, with Leia running her hands over her exposed body as she slowly twisted and turned. 

The notion of dancing like this for anyone was absurd to Leia before she’d entered the palace but after a few attempts it came as second nature to her. And the idea of pleasing her master was one that Leia wanted more and more with each passing day. Feeling the leash around her neck tighten slightly Leia looked up from her dance to Jabba staring back at her. “Closer” he moaned as his tail wiggled about. His large reptile like eyes bulging as he looked upon his slave. Obeying Leia moved close. Standing within a couple of feet of Jabba as she countries to slowly twist and turn. Letting the loose chain drop low to the ground as she did so. “Now strip for me” her master commanded. The command was nothing new. Since Lando had died some five days ago Leia had stripped several times. At least this time it was only for Jabba and not the rest of his court. A court that had already had their ways with her. Moving gently to the beat Leia reached behind her back with both arms, unclipping the string straps as she moved before moving them up over her head with the bra in her hands. Giving Jabba a subtle smile she flung the bra away.

Taking a long stride back Leia dropped to a half bow. Her legs separated front and back her loincloth fluttering everywhere as she moved. Her breasts, while perky and firm swung low for Jabba to see. Her leash pulled tightly from the distance Leia had moved but she didn’t care. As long as Jabba was happy she could take a little tension in the back of her neck. Standing tall with her hands crossed over her chest and on her shoulders Leia slowly lowered them as she uncrossed until each hand lay across the same hip. And with a small wiggle Leia edged the loincloth belt down until it fell on the floor. Stepping out of her outfit Leia looked up at her master. Hoping her performance had earned her at least a small amount of protection from the Rancor. “Closer” Jabba said licking his lips. Pulling a little tighter on Leia’s leash the Hutt forced his slave to stumble into her body. Her entire form pressed against his flesh, skin to skin as Leia’s breasts, legs and womanhood pushed against him. This was the first time Jabba had held Leia like this nice since she had chosen an outfit to wear. Usually when she had stripped Leia had been commanded to dance again or lie by his side. Usually with an audience chamber full of men ogling her body while Jabba seemed more interested in the impression it gave of him. But now, alone in his chambers there was something different about the way he pulled her close. Taking his spare hand and running it down her back until it rested on the small of her back Jabba licked Leia’s face. She didn’t move. Gone was the disgust, buried deep under her want to survive. Leia held her head high and locked eyes with her master as the slime dripped from her chin onto her exposed chest and down between their bodies. 

“Turn around” Jabba said letting go of Leia’s chain. A command for Leia to lean back against him that Leia misunderstood as stand back up and turn around.   
“Auck!” She moaned lightly as Jabba again yanked her bare back and bum against his body. The long braid in her hair swinging away from his mouth as Leia turned her neck to see her master. His spare hand was now on her hip. Jabba had never acted this way with his new slave before. But after her first week in the palace being the nothing more than a tool for pleasure Leia knew what he wanted. Placing her left hand on Jabba’s belly with her right hand on top of the Hutt’s own Leia turned to look her master in the eye as she felt Jabba move down to her womanhood. A small gasp of pleasure escaped Leia’s lips as she lifted herself onto tip toes, bum higher and back arched so Jabba could reach her easier. And read her he did. “Oh master” Leia moaned softly under bated breath. “Yes... yes”. Nodding her head slowly Leia released Jabba’s hand and pressed off his belly with both of her own. Twisting around slightly so she could look Jabba in the eye the Hutt swiped his tongue over both breasts as Leia’s brain bobbed up and down in the reaches of passion. The day had not long started but in her own way Leia knew that it had really only begun.

————————————————————————

Sat in a booth in a small cantina on the outskirts of Anchorhead Luke slowly drank a mug of broth. Waiting for a transport that would take him further inland towards Jabba’s palace the Jedi had made arrangements for earlier that day. Hitch hiking a ride from one port to the next, never with the same people as to not draw attention to himself the young Jedi waited patiently for noon for his ride. This time around with a Rodian by the name of Geezi. Geezi was a moisture farmer with a farm within walking distance of Jabba’s palace. Some six or seven miles but still the closest Luke was going to get without literally getting a skiff into Jabba’s hangar. His cloaked hood pulled back off his head so that he didn’t stand out as overly mysterious Luke was on constant guard. Scanning the room between sips of broth Luke was looking for anyone as interested in him as he was pretending to be in his broth. But for the most part there was no one.

There was one person though that Luke noted was making herself subtle but was never really looking anywhere other than at his table. A Twi’lek. She had blue skin, was maybe nineteen or twenty of Luke had to guess. Dressed somewhere between mercenary and dancer the girl sat on a high stool at the bar playing with the straw in the cup she was holding. Her face was familiar but Luke wasn’t sure who she was. At the least he could say she looked a friend. The Twi’lek got up eventually and walked over to Luke giving him a clear view of her body as she did so. Sand coloured harem pants covered her lower half with black boots. On her top she green shawl, almost like a poncho but a lot lot shorter. Tied over her shoulders in straps Luke could tell by the way she walked and the sight at the bottom of the shawl she wore nothing below it. Her arms were armoured with mismatching scraps of metal and around her head was a band of what looked like old, rusted durasteel. Fighting his Jedi training Luke couldn’t help stare at the gentle sway of her breasts as she moved. Moving down to her tight stomach Luke eventually sat back in his chair. Taking a long, deep breath locked eyes with the girl as she approached him. “May I?” She asked justifying to the chair opposite him.  
“Of course” Luke replied, acting cool.  
“You don’t recognise me do you? Can’t say I’m surprised, last time you saw me we were both kids”. Luke looked confused.  
“I’m sorry”  
“Aleena Izga”  
“Ali?” Luke almost whispered sitting forward. Aleena’s family had owned a moisture farm some five or ten miles from his uncle’s when Luke had been growing up.   
“There you go. How are you Luke? I’ve not seen you since...” she broke off “since I heard about your Aunt and Uncle. I thought you must have”  
“I was away when they were killed”  
“With the rebellion?” Ali burst in. “Sorry. We all heard rumours that you had become some big shot rebel pilot. Of course they were just rumours until just now”.  
“Yes I joined the rebellion. What did you end up doing?”. Luke watched his once childhood friend as she slowly twisted her straw in a seductive manner again like she had at the bar.   
“Is it not obvious? I’m a mercenary” Ali said as she gave him a cute smile.  
“Clearly” Luke replied “the armour I mean” quickly correcting himself. 

The pair talked for a while, near a hour. About how they had been and what was going on with one an other. Holding his cards close to his chest Luke didn’t mention the fact he was a Jedi. He’d known Aleena well as kids but this woman in front of him was pretty much a stranger to him now and he couldn’t have her telling everyone around who he truly was. “So what are you doing back here? Is it rebellion stuff? Are you on a mission?” Ali asked curiously.   
“Not really. A few friends of mine are in trouble. I’m helping them out”.  
“Maybe I could help too? Of the price is right that is”. Luke couldn’t help but chuckle. Always a mercenary to bring up prices.  
“Thanks but I have to deal with this by myself” he replied as he saw Geezi stood at the door to the cantina “speaking of which. Here’s my ride”. Standing up from the table the pair had shared Luke turned back around. “Hey Ali. It was really nice catching up”  
“You too Skywalker”  
“Maybe when I’m done with helping my friends I could come back? If you’re as good as those stories the rebellion could really use you” the intention though subtle was that he wanted her .  
“Yeah maybe. I’ll be here Skywalker” she replied. Watching until Luke left Aleena pulled out a comm link from her belt. “Mara Jade. This is Izga. I’ve spotted your boy Skywalker. He’s on a speeder heading out from Anchorhead with an old Rodian. He’s heading to Jabba’s palace”.

————————————————————————

The next few hours of love making, if that’s what you would call it were far above what Leia would have ever imagined. Fingers, tongue, tail. Everything was used on her over and over again. She’d moaned, grunted and eventually screamed Jabba’s name over and over again until the noise lost all meaning. Trying her best not to upset the great Hutt Leia his her disgust at the assault on her body until eventually she was so wrapped up in her own pleasure she didn’t care. Pushed back against Jabba’s mass as his tail wriggled in and out of her waiting womanhood Leia gave one final scream as she came. Her body tensing around his tail as her head tipped back in ecstasy the princess finally was given a chance to relax. Strange, she thought as she watched Jabba’s tail unwind. He’s not finished himself. Usually the other men would work past Leia’s own orgasms until they too were satisfied. But Jabba merely stopped.

Covered in sweat, her long braid sticking to her back Leia sat herself forward from her master’s belly, feeling the skin on her back peeling from Jabba’s own. A light tug on Leia’s leash was to remind her to stay close. But Leia wasn’t planning on going anywhere, she just wanted to look at her master while she questioned him. “Master” She said “may I speak?”. Jabba pondered this request for a moment.   
“Go on. But face me” Jabba replied in Huttese. Sitting up and twisting around Leia sat on both knees looking up at her master.  
“Are... are you not finished? Master”  
“Finished?”  
“The other men. Your guards. They won’t stop until they were satisfied as well” a sheepish look past Leia’s face at thought of her questioning.  
“My kind don’t mate in the same fashion as you lowly humans. My satisfaction came from yours”  
“So that was all for me master?” Leia said, somehow happy with what Jabba had said.  
“Just so slave. As I have told many times before it is a privilege to wear my chains. This is just one of them privileges”.

A strange feeling washed over Leia at this point. Self worth. A feeling she hadn’t felt since she had stepped foot in Jabba’s palace. With first being caught in a foolish plan then being used as the palace whore and finally being chained near naked to a grotesque Hutt Leia thought her days of being worth anything to anyone had gone. But with a simple answer Jabba had made Leia believe in herself again. Wanting to push Jabba further Leia was stopped by the subtle shift of the curtains that lined the entrance to Jabba’s chambers. Bib and the dancer Yarna d'al' Gargan had entered. The dancer, a rather old, fat Askajian smiled at the pair as she came in while Bib hunched over staring at Leia’s body, seeming to forget his master was even in the room. Feeling his eyes on her the young former princess turned pleasure slave moved. Not even thinking Leia crawled back to Jabba and pressed her back against his stomach. Feeling safe Leia was rewarded with a soft hand from her master against her shoulder. Yarna spoke. A thick accent Leia hadn’t had the time to learn in her years of diplomacy. Catching what she thought was the odd word. Droid and surprise she thought as Leia watched with curiosity as the dancer held out a small wooden box towards Jabba. Clearly happy with the surprise Jabba thank the pair for bringing it too him before commanding Leia retrieve it. “Leave us” he said as Leia took the box. To which Yarna smiled and Bib gave a half nod, still staring at Leia’s exposed body. “You know what it is?” Jabba asked as Leia scanned the drawings of a hutt and his slaves on the top of the box.  
“No master. I can’t understand Yarna’s language”.  
“Open it” he commanded. Flipping the lid back Leia was amazed to see Luke’s newly built lightsaber nestled on a layer of purple velvet within. “Take it out, get rid of the box”.

Leia did as she was commanded. Holding just the lightsaber as she looked back at her master. A test she knew but one that for her own survival she wanted to pass. “Turn it on”.  
“Master?” Leia asked.  
“Do it slave. I won’t ask twice”. Holding it out Leia did as she was told. A brilliant green blade of light came shooting out of the lightsaber as Leia stood nervously looking at Jabba.  
“Do you want to use it?” Jabba asked. A strange question made stranger by the way it made Leia feel. Of course she did. Possibly not on Jabba strange as it sounded as he held her like a pet on a leash but more just to escape. But another side of her didn’t want to use it. What good would she get from another failed escape attempt, she might not just get caught this time but killed.  
“No master”  
“Good. Tell me. Do you want to cut your leash?”  
“No master”  
“Very good slave. Do you care how long your leash is?”  
“I suppose not. I only go where you command”   
“That is true. Okay slave. A final question. If I was to ask you to cut off your leash. Then cut the side down so can’t ever leave my throne. Would you do it?”. Leia knew straight away the answer. If it meant that she was closer to Jabba at all times then she knew no one else would be able to use her like back in the cells. She knew she would only dance if she was right next to the Hutt and safe. She knew that the answer was yes.   
“Of course I would master”  
“Then do it”. With a flick of her wrist Leia drew the blade up. The leash’s hard metal snapped and with a loud crash the trailing end of some ten or twelve feet hit the floor leaving little more than a foot hanging from her neck. “Now turn it off and come to me” Jabba beckoned. Free of her leash and with no need to obey the Hutt Leia switched off the green light and moved closer to her master. Handing him the lightsaber as she pressed her body against the Hutt Leia looked deep into his reptile like eyes. “How short were you thinking master?” Leia asked.   
“Short enough to have you by my side forever” Jabba replied as he took the blade and then proceeded to rub the lower reaches of Leia’s body. Taking her again as the once famed princess gave herself more willingly to her overlord.


	6. A deal with the devil

The morning air in the palace was calm and relaxing. The band played a slow beat as the court carried on their usual routine of drinking, eating and having fun. There was business dealing going on that day so a feeling of relaxation filled everyone. Everyone including the princess. Adorning her usual golden bikini that left most of her body exposed, Leia sat upright on her master’s throne, spread across a layer of plump, soft cushions as she ate a handful of fruit that had been brought for her breakfast as she watch a few of the dancers perform on the main floor. The collar around her neck leaving a bit of pressure as she ate due to the links being shorted at her master’s request. Where once it was long enough for Leia to join the other dancers if she was asked now it was no more than two or three feel long. This meant that at all times she could feel the collar’s presence and at most she stand up next to Jabba but the idea she might be able to dance for him was a step too far. Even laid down Leia only had two options. Lie flat against Jabba’s belly like she did when she slept or sit upright with her legs out beside her and her bum pressed close to the Hutt.

Leia didn’t mind though. It had been three days since Jabba had welded the new length of chain to her collar and the security that came with it was immense. Not just from the other men but from Jabba’s wrath too. Leia knew that should she displease him or disobey the chains could easily be cut and her next step would be down to the Rancor’s lair but the trust Jabba had given her to wield Luke’s lightsaber had instilled that Jabba wouldn’t be so quick to kill her just yet. Feeling Jabba’s tail slowly rub against her bare thigh made Leia feel happy too. For the last few days Jabba had started to show more of an impulse to use Leia’s body. Not to show his men that he was in charge but to make his slave feel that she was wanted and worthy. The feeling of his tail sparked a deep arousal in Leia despite what she would have believed possible before entering the palace. Was he just watching the dancers and growing excited or was he ready to pleasure his slave in front of all the men? Jabba had held off satisfying Leia in public so far but with each passing stroke Leia thought that the crowd was in for a show. 

Turning her neck around to look up at Jabba Leia was pleased to see his eyes not on her body but on Lyn and Yarna as they danced. Leia was ready for another round but didn’t want to be a spectacle for the guards and Bib and the others who had already had her in the same way. The feeling of torn arousal ended however with a pull on her shirt. Salacious Crumb was back. The little beast had stopped pestering her of late but now he was sat at the end of the throne pulling what little Leia had to protect her womanhood away. He flicked it up on the air. From where he was sat, to the right of Leia he ended up dragging it over her right leg and Jabba’s tail so her left leg was completely bare. Normally Leia would reach over and grab at him until Jabba stopped her but with her leash significantly shorter Leia could barely reach her feet with her legs out straight never mind Crumb. So after pretending not to be bothered and moving slightly away to angle herself right Leia lifted her right leg and booted Crum as hard as she could. The creature fell back with an almighty bang as he fell off the throne and onto the floor in front of the dancers. The room fell silent. No one had been watching Leia and Salacious so when he hit the ground and started yelling it took everyone by surprise. Hearing Crumb crying in pain Leia thought she had gone too far. But clearly this wasn’t the case. Jabba burst out laughing at the sight in front of him in stead of yanking Leia’s leash. The crowd joined in too and before she knew it Leia was also laughing. It served Crumb right for annoying her and for once Jabba had seen it her way. Turning back around to Jabba Leia saw him looking right at her. “Still the feisty one aren’t you slave” he said as he laughed. “New rule. Crumb this goes for you most of all. If anyone touches my slave they will be punished. Is that understood?”. The room cheered almost in unison. “Good”.  
“Thank you master” Leia said in response. Finally the thought of Salacious Crumb stealing her clothes was gone.   
“Think nothing of it slave. Remember. I’m a kind master to obedient slaves”.

————————————————————————

Staring down at the planet surface from the viewing platform of his ship Vader tenses his hand into a fist in anger. He hated Tatooine. The place his old life had started. The place he was held as a slave. The place his mother had died. But that wasn’t him. The man who had live on this planet had died with the rest of the Jedi. The man he was had been born the day that he lost his limbs and was forced into his hard, robotic suit. So why was he so scared to resend to the planet surface? Questions for another day. This day’s job was simple. Luke Skywalker had been captured and was being turned over to Jabba the Hutt. All Vader cared about was watching the pathetic Jedi die. Or if possible be turned over to his forces. “Vader come in” a voice said through the speaker in his helmet.  
“Master” he replied angrily.  
“I answer only to the Emperor. He’s my master not you” the voice fell silent for a moment “we’re taking Skywalker to Jabba’s palace now. If you want to see him die then you’d best get moving. ETA about 2 hours”  
“Understood”   
“Mara Jade out” the voice said before the transmission ended. Vader stood there for a moment longer. This was it. Since the destruction of the Death Star he had been given just one task. Stop the rebellion and the new Jedi Skywalker. And with one swift blow he was going to do both in one go.

“Ready my ship. I leave for the surface within the hour” Vader said as to his lieutenant as he strode from the viewing platform. Steadying himself for the journey the dark lord made his way to his meditation room to relay his plans to his master. The room was bare, save for a small razed platform on which he sat as the dark outline of the Emperor spring to life on a hologram. “Lord Vader” the Emperor said, his face hidden behind a veil of black.  
“My master. Your assassin has made communication. Skywalker had been captured. How do we proceed?”  
“Make sure he suffers. Then kill him”. A silence fell over the room.  
“And the others? Mara Jade reports they are all captive of Jabba the Hutt”.  
“I care little for the pathetic princess. See that she stays captive of Jabba. And the pilot is of no consequence to me”.  
“As you command my lord” and with that the room was empty once more. A brief exchange. Vader feared he had lost his master’s trust. This act of killing or capturing the rebellion’s greatest strike force would surely win him favour once more.

Setting off to Tatooine’s surface in his ship, alone, Vader found himself pondering what awaited him. He knew from the childhood of the man he used to he that Jabba was not the kind of person you messed around with. If the others in Luke’s party had been captured Vader knew they were as near as dead already. Though there was something. Vader remembered seeing Jabba a few times with exotic women by his side. Surely he wouldn’t have done the same to the ever so righteous Princess Leia would he? The feeling made Vader laugh to himself. If she was enslaved by Jabba he could see no more fitting punishment for the spoilt brat. But setting aside his thoughts Vader made his final approach to a small strip of land outside Jabba’s palace. He could see in the distance two figures walking towards it with a hover sled between them. The force flowing through them greater than any he had felt before. There is my prize. Vader thought as he watched them move slowly closer.

———————————————————————— 

What had started as a lazy morning had lead to a lazy afternoon as it often did at Jabba’s palace. As the dancers danced and the musicians played a soft beat and Jabba and his men talked Leia found herself growing tired. So as she had done a few times in the last week or two since she had been chained to her master’s side Leia stretched out against his flesh, closed her eyes and slept. Maybe it was out of boredom, maybe it was because she felt comfortable. Leia didn’t care. She was tired, and with nothing else to do sleep took her. Jabba too decided to join her, which was a little bit more rare but thankfully meant all the chatter had stopped and the band only played the lightest of music. And into her slumber Leia went. She slept soundly, dreaming of a time when she was free. A good dream even if Leia had accepted that her life wasn’t to be free but instead to be a shackled pleasure slave of Jabba the Hutt.

The pair slept in for an hour or so contently. Leia’s bare back and near naked snuggled into Jabba’s own. Every now and again Leia would move herself in closer to feel her master’s body by her side. Jabba in turn kept Leia on a tight leash, enjoying the feeling of her body so close. His tail was wound up next to Leia’s right thigh. Slowly rubbing against her exposed skin near Leia’s skirt causing the young princess to make soft moaning sounds of anticipation even in her sleep. The sense of arousal building inside her even while she slept. This ended however as Leia started to wake. Feeling a tingling in her head. Like the presence of some one she knew. Sitting upright as she woke Leia pressed herself off Jabba slightly so that at least her shoulders were off him as she remained in her usual regal pose. The leash hanging from her neck making a slight jingle as she moved, Leia tried her hardest not to wake Jabba to avoid in punishment. She’s done so before and was met with hours of constant yanking in her leash.

Scanning the room for the presence she had felt Leia was disappointed to find nothing but the usual mix of rough faced men, pig faced guards and the occasional scantly clad dancer. Most were in a slumber of their own, choosing to stay in the throne room and sleep. And of course there was the odd man who was still awake, still drinking and still staring at Leia. Their eyes undressing what little she wore and sending chills down her spine. I’m safe as long as I’m by Jabba’s side, Leia thought blocking out the stares of the men. But who had she felt? Was it just a remnant of the dream she was having? Leia smiled slightly, coving a laugh she’d buried deep at the thought of seeing any friendly faces. There were no friendly faces left. Sure the dancers like Yarna and Lyn had become friends to her. And her master had become, well her lover and provider. But Leia didn’t see any of them as friends. She saw them more as people who would just as soon turn on her as help her. And Jabba, as much as Leia was starting to submit and dare she say it, enjoy being his slave, was still her master. A cruel creature who kept her chained to his body at all times in a slutty outfit. He saw her as nothing more than a captive and a trophy to show his power. Yet still the lingering thought of a friendly presence lingered on.

Lost in her own thoughts Leia didn’t hear Bib outside the throne room but she saw him come in. Hands crossed in a prayer for once the loathsome Twi’lek didn’t even glance at Leia, he just hurried up the side of the throne room to her master’s side. Behind him came Boba Fett and the dancer Leia had known as Arica. She’s not a dancer at all, Leia thought confused about what was going on. She’d only just realised they had brought a third person into the room. On his knees dressed all in black with a hood over his head. “Master” Bib whispered into Jabba’s ear causing the Hutt to wake with a start.   
“Oh” Jabba moaned as he instinctively pulled on Leia’s leash. Falling back against his flesh, her neck sore from the power of the tug Leia immediately sat herself forward again to see what was happening.  
“They found him master” Bib whispered again.  
“Fool. Haven’t I told you never to wake me?”. Jabba seemed furious and again pulled in Leia’s leash. This time Leia caught back. She knew her master was not unhappy at her but it was a move Leia had not done in some time. “What is it? What could he so important?”   
“Boba master. Look” Bib pointed to the bounty Hunter in the middle of the floor.  
“As requested Jabba. One Jedi” Boba said pulling the hood from Luke’s head. Beaten and bruised Luke wore a cybernetic band around his head with his eyes cast to the floor.  
“Luke” Leia whispered before being yanked hard back to her master for the final time. Her back and shoulders landed with a plop almost as if Leia had given up. Turning to face the Hutt Leia watched him put a hand on her shoulder to comfort his slave.

————————————————————————

“Excellent work Fett. I knew you could do it” Jabba said, his tail waggling against his slave like a dog. “But I have questions. What his on his head and what is the dancer doing with you?”   
“I can answer both of these things lord Jabba” Mara Jade said stepping forward. “Firstly I’m not a dancer. I was sent by the empire to make sure Skywalker was seen to. And that band on his head is cutting him off from the force. Making him harmless”. Jabba pondered this for a moment.  
“The empire has no sway here girl. What’s to stop me from taking you? As you can see I have experience in that arena” Jabba said as he patted Leia’s shoulder to prove his point. Leia’s face was a strange mix of sadness and fear. Mention of the empire had made her head spin.   
“I have no intention of getting in the way here. I am merely seeing that the job is done correctly. We only want to see Skywalker dead”  
“We?” Jabba asked.  
“Yes. If you’ll indulge me”. Mara stepped back and waved to the entrance, signalling to someone neither Jabba nor Leia could see.

The sound of his breathing was the first thing Leia noticed. Her body grew stiff as her heart sank in her chest. Then he walked in. Darth Vader. Towering over the redhead and bounty hunter Vader stepped up to the side of the pair and stared straight at the Hutt. “Jabba” he said.  
“Lord Vader. What a pleasant surprise”. Jabba too tensed up, Leia felt her leash tighten as he pulled his hand into his chest. “The boy is mine Vader. The empire knows to stay out of my business. We have an arrangement”.  
“I don’t plan on ruining that Jabba. I just need some assurances”.  
“What kind of assurances?”  
“Firstly what is to be done with the Jedi?”  
“He is a threat. I planned on killing him. But as to how I am not bothered. You can do the honours if you so chose” Jabba said. Quick as lightening Vader did just that. Turning at a speed Leia thought not possible for a man of his size he drew his red bladed lightsaber and cut down Luke where he knelt. A tear dropped from Leia’s eye as she slumped properly back into Jabba. The only minor chance of her release was gone. And she knew now she would either die a slave or Vader would have her next.   
“And the rest?”  
“The rest?” Jabba sounded confused.  
“Solo, the wookiee. And her” Vader pointed at Leia sending shivers down her spine.   
“I plan on taking Solo and his furry friend to the Sarlaacc pit. The pair owe me a small fortune. Unless you plan on playing off their depts?”. The question went unanswered.  
“Noted. And the Princess?”. Jabba patted Leia’s shoulder once more.  
“Is that not clear? She’s to stay by my side for the rest of her life. She has sworn herself to me and I don’t intend on giving her up”. Jabba’s tail stroked her leg at this time to prove a point. “Besides. Look how accustom she is to being by my side. A natural slave”. 

Talk went on for short while after that. Vader making his leave to report back what had happened to Luke and what was going to happen to Leia. But not before a final deal was met. Vader agreed to Solo and Chewbacca’s deaths and to Leia staying behind as a slave. Even added that he would spread word that she had died on her rescue attempt so that none of the rebellion came looking for her. But he would only agree if there was a garrison of imperial’s allowed to stay at the palace. A small force of some five or six stormtroopers and an officer. Vader said it was to build relations but Jabba and Leia both knew it was to keep an eye on her. Jabba didn’t mind though. The idea of a partnership with the empire interested him. Leia however saw this as Vader waiting for the chance to steal her back. But with their business concluded and Luke’s body fed to the Rancor below Jabba settled in comfortable that that day was a day of wins.

————————————————————————

The day drew on into the evening by the time the garrison had arrived. Just as Vader had for told three stormtroopers and their commander. A one Lieutenant Arger Rann. A stiff tall man. Black of skin that matched his officers uniform with a shaved bald head and clean cut face with no sign of a beard. The men wandered in like they owned the place. Rann was even so bold as to scoop up a drink from one of the tables and proclaim a toast to the empire’s new partners. Yet Leia’s fear only lingered on. Her sorrow that Luke had died actually ended relatively quickly, mostly because she knew that his death was a forgone conclusion at this point and after some two or three weeks in Jabba’s palace she had pretty much forgotten about the Jedi and any hopes of being freed of her chains. But fear of the empire was reinstalled in her mind. She knew they wouldn’t be as brass as to just kidnap her but one wrong love and they might pounce.

“Excuse me boy” Jabba said as Rann toasted the crowd “how are you exactly?”.  
“I’m lieutenant Arger Rann” the man said bowing, his bald head at the hutt.  
“And what gives you the right to storm in here like you have?”   
“I’m your liaison”, Rann sounded scared.  
“Just so. Well I don’t need liaising right now. You can leave”  
“Leave?”  
“Yes. When you are needed I will call for you. In the meantime I have arranged quarters for you and your men”  
“Lord Jabba. That was not the deal”  
Jabba burst in furiously, pulling Leia’s leash tight as he did so.   
“Augh” she yelped as the air cut off from her lungs.   
“Don’t think to second guess me boy. I know the deal. Now leave. You may be invited back later but for now I require you gone”. The room fell silent. Rann looked like a child being told off by his parents, which made Leia smile, holding in a laugh.  
“As... as you wish Lord Jabba”.  
“Good. No I’ll call on you in a few hours. Until then relax. You’re not on duty. Take a flagon of that wine you had in your hand with you for you and your men”. Rann nodded and lead his mean away. Feeling her fear disparate with Jabba’s show of power Leia too relaxed back into his body. “Stand slave” Jabba commanded with a light tug in her leash. Standing slowly and pressing her bare front against the Hutt. “You seem tense. Afraid. Explain yourself”. Not wanting to create conflict Leia lied.  
“No. Master. I’m fine”.  
“Come now slave. You’ve been by my side long enough now for me to know you’re body. Don’t lie to me”. Leia pondered on this for a moment. She knew her master was right and there was no point.   
“It’s just... is it wise to trust the empire. I’ve spent my entire”  
“Blah” Jabba interrupted “that is not your life now slave. You aren’t a princess anymore. Merely my slave” Jabba said as his hand stroked her bare back and then reached to squeeze Leia’s bum.  
“I know. And I don’t intend on changing that. But I still don’t trust them”.  
“Fear not little one. They will never harm you”.

The rest of the night proved just that. Rann was allowed back into the throne room eventually but this time just to sit in the corner with his men and share a drink. The lieutenant seemed a lot more relaxed than he had been when he had left. Not seeing Jabba as a fearsome crime lord but more his boss or superior. Sharing a joke with the Hutt from time to time while he drank himself into an early sleep. Leia was kept close to Jabba as always as the Hutt kept a hand on Leia to comfort her. Every now and again looking down and telling she was safe until eventually the troopers carried Rann off to sleep and Leia could see just how weak the man was. All this and the constant stroking of her leg by Jabba’s tail reassured Leia that she had made the right choice in both telling Jabba how she felt but also obeying his commands. If the empire was foolish enough to try and capture her Leia knew they would have a mountain to climb to get past Jabba. And with that, as the night drew to a close the pair made their leave of Jabba’s throne room for his private chambers once more. Eager to prove the she trusted her master Leia barely waited until the curtains were closed to Jabba’s chambers before her outfit was off. Stood naked save for her arm bands and boots, her long braid swept suggestively over her right shoulder Leia pushed her body into the Hutt’s. Looking him full in the face with her big brown eyes Leia slowly manoeuvred one of Jabba’s hands to her waiting womanhood. “Will you do me this honour?” Leia asked licking her lips at the thought of the pleasure to come.  
“For you slave. The pleasure is all mine”.


End file.
